


【鹿犬】I Need You So Much Closer

by Brolin_transatlanticism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 鹿犬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolin_transatlanticism/pseuds/Brolin_transatlanticism
Summary: 麻瓜AU，网恋梗





	【鹿犬】I Need You So Much Closer

一  
James从来没想过自己会遇上一个这么暖的人。  
他的意思是，明明自己已经暖得像个小太阳了啊！不，并不是说那个人要比James这个小太阳还要暖，没有人可以比自己更暖了，James始终强调这一点。  
但那个人却是不同的。  
这一切还要从那一天说起。  
当时的James是苏格兰的一个普通高中的一个不算太普通的高中生，凭借自己的帅气阳光和发达的运动神经当上了校足球队的队长，再加上学习成绩优异，更是让全校的女生为之倾倒——也许除了一个。  
James对那群叽叽喳喳自称“JP粉丝后援会”的女生都不感兴趣，全校女生中他只感兴趣一个，那个有着红头发和绿色杏眼的女孩，好巧不巧这个叫Lily Evans的姑娘正是全校最讨厌James的人。  
那天James带领着校队打赢了和隔壁高中的比赛，一场漂亮的胜利——用James的话说。胜利的喜悦冲昏了James的头脑，高兴得快要飞上天的James在全校的注目下单膝跪地手捧足球向Lily表达了自己的爱意。结果可想而知。  
“James Potter我宁可和仰望星空派出去玩也不要和你约会！”  
James整个人都蔫了，回到家晚饭都没吃就把自己关进了卧室数天花板上的细菌。临近午夜，James打开了一个他常去的论坛，发表了一个吐槽贴。从自己对女神的无限热爱自己那么优秀但就是他妈的被拒绝了，到学校的老师无聊的课程无聊的作业无聊的考试，再到球队里新来的菜鸟。James吐槽了个遍，发表了帖子之后觉得心情好了不少，去厨房拿了个苹果派开了瓶汽水吃饱喝足后满足的躺下睡觉。  
第二天早上起来James发现自己的帖子火的要炸掉了。大概是因为自己幽默风趣的语言得到了很多人的关注，很多人都在帖子里留言告诉他不要放弃，坚持住总会有打动她的一天。当然也有人说你还是放弃吧。甚至还有人在帖子里发自己和恋人的照片恶意秀恩爱。  
James一条一条的回复着，直到他看见了那个署名为大脚板的留言。  
那个人本着“伙计看你生活这么悲惨那我给你讲讲我的悲惨生活让你开心开心吧”的宗旨打了好长的一段回复。

二  
Sirius是没落的Black家族的长子，祖上曾被授予了伯爵爵位。家族靠着继承一个爵位，一个庄园，一座老宅，和一个家族产业维持至今。Black家族的没落起始于Sirius的祖父，如今父亲继承了整个家族，情况也没有多少好转。Sirius的母亲视家族利益为一切，而作为Black家族的长子和第一继承人的Sirius，则被父母寄予了厚望。  
但是这一切并不是Sirius想要的。  
Sirius不想把自己的人生与家族利益纠缠在一起，他始终认为自己的人生不应该由别人来掌控，自己有对自己的未来做出选择的权利。何况自己还有一个弟弟可以继承这个家族。  
Sirius的母亲要求Sirius大学读商科，毕业后接手家族产业，但Sirius热爱文学，想要申请文学专业。家里因为这个问题已经争吵了无数次。  
这天Sirius从伊顿回家，手里捧着一个根本不符合贵族身份的热狗三明治，左脚刚迈进家门右脚还没跨过门槛，就被母亲的怒吼吓了一跳。  
“Sirius Black！你这个逆子！家族的败类！你必须去剑桥读商科！我禁止你去北爱尔兰读文学！你要是敢去，我就不认你这个儿子！Regulus，不要像你哥哥这样没出息！”Sirius瞥见弟弟在母亲身边不住的点着头，翻了个白眼，大步流星的跑上楼砰的一声甩上了卧室的房门。  
Sirius并不知道今天自己和麦格教授的谈话怎么会传到了母亲的耳朵里，Sirius只不过是在课后随口问了麦格教授一句北爱尔兰有没有什么比较好的适合学习文学的学校，想去北爱尔兰纯粹是为了远离伦敦，远离家族。八成又是那个马尔福告的状，Sirius想，随后赌气的把自己埋进了枕头里。  
夜深了，Sirius被肚子不停的咕噜咕噜叫声吵醒，但却并不想爬起来去厨房找吃的。Sirius翻了个身打开了电脑，连续刷了几个无聊的论坛之后，Sirius终于在另一个论坛看见了一点有趣的东西。  
第二天Sirius收到了回复。  
在以“尊敬的长脚的iPad先生你好，我是尖头叉子先生”为开头后，后面跟着一大篇对方对自己今天生活的吐槽，顺便还吐槽了一下贵族的装腔作势目中无人（“我认为您不会介意我这样说”尖头叉子补充道），满篇强行插入的敬辞和故意写成的官方文书风格让Sirius忍俊不禁。  
Sirius笑着吐槽了回去。

三  
一个月过去了，James和Sirius彻底把一篇吐槽贴变成了一个网页版的聊天软件，刷屏版聊不亦乐乎。  
“早上好，今天起得很早，现在好困。但是早餐很好吃。”  
“上午好，我今天早上吃了一个本尼迪克特蛋两片厚切吐司两片煎培根一根香肠一份茄汁黄豆外加一碗麦片粥。现在正在上课但是老师好无料，班里同学已经睡了一半了。”  
“首先叉子你又手癌了。其次中午好，现在正在吃午餐，哦不，刚刚把蔬菜沙拉打翻在地上了。”  
“下午好，球队正在训练，一群菜鸟。拜托能不要揪住我的手癌不放么某人竟然蠢到连蔬菜沙拉都能打翻……”  
“晚上好尖头叉子，今天一天可真累啊，下午的时候沃尔布加又来了学校，第137次威胁我放弃文学专业，但是无论她说什么我也不会放弃我的决定。真烦。每天跟一个手癌聊天我也很心疼我自己啊。晚安。”  
“晚安，尽情追求你想要的吧哥们儿！梅林的小平板保佑你！”  
……  
直到很久以后，两个人才意识到，曾经在这篇帖子里回复的人早已不知踪影，楼里只留下了他们两个。他们仅凭这种互相调侃吐槽卖蠢的聊天方式就产生了激烈的化学反应，没人能插得进他们滋滋放着电的磁场中，也没人想要破坏他们之间的气氛去充当一个三千瓦的电灯泡。也许三千瓦的电灯泡都不及他俩的光芒。路人们纷纷掏出墨镜快速逃离这个闪瞎眼的环境。  
他们越来越了解彼此的生活，彼此的喜好。  
James喜欢Oasis，Sirius喜欢Blur，但这并不能影响他们对The Beatles共同的热爱。  
Sirius喜欢读叶芝，James喜欢托尔金，他们都认为JK罗琳并不怎么样，他们同时钟爱着科幻电影。  
James擅长各种运动，Sirius虽然大部分运动都会，但是并不喜欢参与其中，相比之下他更喜欢站在看台做一个观众。  
James喜欢咖啡，Sirius更偏爱柠檬红茶，James曾说早餐的香味是世界上最好的闹钟，Sirius翻了个白眼想着我才不会起早给你做早餐……等等我为什么会有这种想法？  
James喜欢美食，Sirius也是，他们约定了要一起吃遍欧洲。  
没过多久他们便互相留了手机号和通讯地址，偶尔给对方打个电话发个短信，每周会互寄一张明信片。  
James像太阳，光芒四射的活力照亮了Sirius生命中的每一个角落；Sirius虽是寒冷夜空中的星辰，却也不失温暖，像灯塔一样给James的生活带去了希望。

四  
一个冬日的夜晚，James拨通了Sirius的号码。  
“睡不着吗伙计？”Sirius几乎是立刻就接通了电话。  
“你不是也没睡么，Sir。”  
“正在赶一篇论文。还有我说过了，不要叫我Sir。”  
“好吧，Siri……”  
“以及我也不是你的手机语音助手。”  
“Us！Serious！”  
“闭嘴，Jam！”  
“好吧，我道歉。”James耸了耸肩。知道James会做什么动作，Sirius翻了个白眼。  
“你打电话来不会就是为了叫叫我的绰号顺便打扰我写论文的吧？”  
“并不是。如你所说，我睡不着。”James翻了个身仰躺在床上，手里抛接着一个苹果。  
“睡不着数星星。”Sirius没好气的说着。  
James把头侧过去，视线穿过玻璃望向窗外，漆黑的夜空中星星点点的闪着几颗星光。“Sirius，哪个是你？”James收起了开玩笑的语气，突然严肃认真的问道。  
Sirius啪的一声合上了笔记本电脑，想着每次被这个混蛋骚扰的时候都不能好好完成自己手头的任务，反正明天还有一天时间，今晚就先到这里吧。那个菜头每次都会用各种奇奇怪怪的手段成功转移自己的注意力，真是烦透了。  
“你看见月亮了吗？”Sirius站起身，活动一下酸涩的肩膀，伸着懒腰走到了窗边。  
“没有，等一下。”James翻身从床上爬起来，走到窗前打开了窗户，寒冷的夜风猛地灌了进来吹得他不禁打了个哆嗦，James跳上窗台背靠墙壁坐下，向着窗外望去。“我看见了。”  
“嗯。月亮下方就是猎户座，有三颗挨得很近连成一条直线的星星你看见了吗？沿着直线的方向看左下方，特别亮的那颗星星就是天狼星。”  
“你真美。”James说。  
“哦闭嘴James，别说的我像一个小姑娘似的。”  
两个人一起笑了起来，笑过之后便陷入了沉默，但这沉默却并不尴尬。听筒中偶尔传过Sirius窗边的风声或James牙齿打颤的声音。  
“我们一起考爱丁堡大学吧。”半晌，Sirius轻声说。  
“好。”James应着。你说去哪就去哪。  
又聊了一些有的没的，终于挂断了电话。James坐在窗边没有动，出神的看着那颗星星。  
从什么时候起，自己已经习惯了每天和那个家伙说早安和晚安？红头发的Lily Evans早已被他忘在了脑后，取而代之的是这个黑发的男孩。是的，他们见过彼此的照片。他笑起来很好看，眼底仿佛倒映着星光。James发现自己经常会想起他。早上会想他晚上会想他甚至在梦里也会梦到他。不不，不是你们想的那种梦，James才没有那么……你知道那个词。  
James几乎可以确定他遇见了自己的soulmate。他就像了解自己一样了解对方，能够轻易理解出对方隐藏在话语里的潜台词，或说完对方没有说出来的后半句话。虽然没有见过对方，但是无法否认这个叫Sirius的男孩已经成为James生活中不可或缺的一部分了。如此可遇而不可求的soulmate竟然发生在了自己的身上，James觉得有点幸运。  
现在James可以确定一件事。  
“伙计，我大概是爱上你了。”  
天狼星光轻轻扫过他的眉梢。

五  
“Sirius Black！！你怎么敢！！！”  
这天上午，Sirius正在房间里读James推荐给他的那本《阿瓦隆迷雾》系列的第三卷，手边放着一个刚刚吃完的薯片袋子，母亲的声音透过楼梯墙壁房门的层层阻碍传进了Sirius的耳朵里。Sirius生气的把薯片袋子团的哗啦哗啦响，用力摔进了门边的垃圾桶里。Sirius跑下楼梯，看见母亲站在门厅里，气得浑身发抖，手里拿着的正是那封爱丁堡大学的录取通知书。  
“把它给我。”  
“你怎么敢！”母亲气得连声音都发颤了，Sirius甚至能听见她牙关紧锁狠狠磨牙的声音，手指直直的指向Sirius的鼻子。  
Sirius伸手要去夺，母亲趁机想要撕毁它。矮小瘦弱的沃尔布加当然不是Sirius的对手，Sirius推得母亲打了个趔趄，手里的信封掉在了地上，Sirius飞快的捡起它，转身跑上了楼梯。  
“Sirius Black！你要是敢去，我就永远不认你这个儿子！你再也不是Black家族的人！你继承不到Black的家产和爵位！你也休想从我手里继承一分钱！”  
“听着！我不在乎！”Sirius吼道，抬脚砰地一声踹上了卧室的门。母亲还在门厅里破口大骂喋喋不休，但是Sirius已经完全不在乎了。  
Sirius从床底下抽出一只旅行箱，打开衣柜捡了几件常穿的衣服塞了进去，又从桌上拿起了自己的笔记本电脑和几本书，以及James寄来的一摞明信片。Sirius想了想，把桌上的一个鹿角摆件也一起装了进去。  
Sirius下楼的时候母亲还在楼梯边吼着。  
“你今天要是敢走出这个门，就永远别再回来！”  
然后Sirius以一个响亮的摔门声回答了母亲。  
离开了格里莫广场12号，Sirius去了国王十字车站，买了最近的一班开往戈德里克山谷的火车票，按照James寄来的明信片上的地址站在了James家门前。  
James打开门的时候呆愣了不止一秒钟。看着曾经只见过照片的人活生生的站在了自己面前，James觉得自己好像在做梦一样。然后James做了一件日后被Sirius嘲笑了好多年的事——他走上前去捏了捏Sirius的脸。  
Sirius明显也僵住了。  
接着James脸上绽开了一个大大的笑容，给了Sirius一个James式的熊抱。

六  
Sirius在James家住下了。  
Mrs Potter很喜欢这个眼中藏着星星的孩子，他的到来给这个家增添了更多的欢乐，她从没见自己的儿子笑的这么开心过。  
Sirius喜欢这里的一切。天空草地，院子里种的花，离房子不远的河，Mrs Potter的南瓜馅饼——Sirius觉得这是世界上最好吃的食物了。  
James也收到了爱丁堡大学的录取通知书，两个人制定了一个利用大学的假期时间周游世界的计划。  
白天Sirius跟着James四处乱跑，他们互穿对方的衣服，戴着一个耳机听歌，窝在沙发上看书玩电脑，伸着脚互踹对方让对方去换CD。晚上的时候Sirius睡在James的床上，睡梦中的James会把Sirius像等身抱枕一样压着。  
当然没有发生什么奇怪的事情，你们又想多了。不过夜里该发生的什么事总是会发生的，只是现在还不是时候。  
夏日流星雨的夜晚，James把两个睡袋拖上房顶，两个人并排躺下。天南海北的聊了好多，终于两个人安静了下来，默不作声的看着星空。  
流星一颗接一颗的划过。  
Sirius闭着眼睛在星空下熟睡，呼吸声平稳了下来。James转过头去看他，星光在他的睫毛上洒下一圈弧形的阴影，夜风轻轻吹动着他柔软的黑发。Sirius的脸庞棱角分明，眉眼甚是好看，高挺的鼻梁，看起来非常柔软的两片嘴唇微微有些发干。James根本移不开他的眼睛。  
James想着他的嘴唇尝起来会是什么味道的。柑橘，樱桃，亦或是晚饭时吃过的香草冰淇淋的味道？  
等James反应过来的时候，自己的嘴唇已经贴上了对方的。  
Sirius的唇比想象中还要柔软，唇齿间溢满了刚刚喝过的橘子汽水的甘甜味道。James放任自己停留在这个吻上。  
James并不知道Sirius在装睡。当Sirius伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇时，James的大脑一片空白，甚至忘记了移开自己的身体。于是James瞪大了眼睛任由Sirius把自己的唇从里到外舔了个遍。  
“白痴，你心里在想什么已经全都写在脸上了。”Sirius笑着说，然后满意的看着James窘迫的红了脸。  
然后他倾身，重新吻上了这个蠢货的唇。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 首先说一下，在我心里Sirius的生日永远是11.1，罗琳你滚吧。  
> 这个故事是给Sirius的生贺，同时也是送给枞枞@卷尔卷啦啦 的文，没有枞枞就不可能有这篇文的诞生，各种意义上。所有意义中最重要的还是成功的催了枞枞一篇亚梅文出来咩哈哈哈哈。  
> 这篇故事其实我在八月末就已经写完了，要不是枞枞写文太慢，这个故事我早就放出来了……能赶一个生贺也是挺不错的w不过必须说，几个月的等待是值得的，枞枞的Parked实在是太棒了。  
> 觉得我还是有必要解释一下标题的，尽管枞枞说这个名字已经很简单易懂了（在我列出的N个备选标题之中）。I need you so much closer是Death Cab for Cutie的一首歌Transatlanticism中的一句歌词。  
> 我没见过你，但是我爱你，每一个孤独的夜晚，我遥望天际，多希望我可以离你近一点，再近一点……  
> 大概就是以上这个感觉。真爱是可以跨越距离的，就算我们之间隔了十万八千里的距离，爱上了你我也一定要和你在一起。  
> 整篇文章我大概埋了12个欧美圈相关彩蛋，感兴趣的姑娘不妨找一找w做了一个彩蛋整理，戳这里。前几天在微博上看见了一个蚁人的影评加彩蛋整理，里面有一句话让我觉得膝盖中了一箭：漫威电影是用彩蛋堆出来的。然后我想到了自己的这篇文，觉得我实在是太对得起我漫威死忠脑残粉的身份了_(:з」∠)_  
> 阅读愉快，希望这个故事能在寒冷的冬日带去一点点温暖w


End file.
